my trip for honor
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: will i find my honor when i lose it or will a friend find it for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a story that I was thinking of writing then thought of everything I needed and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: turn of events**

_My pov._

I was listening to vanilla ice on my beats as I walked to my job as a dj for parties I was wearing my favorite grey hoodie and was wearing a pair of sweat pants.

When I got there I high fived everyone and started to play.

When the party ended I was paid and walked home but when I was walking a gang of drunks was stalking me.

When they least expected it I ran for it and made it to the thick woods and slammed my arm hard against the ground when I slipped.

I felt a lot of pain but kept walking and didn't stop.

Then I blacked out and woke up in a tree and fell on to my feet.

I walked out of the forest and was in a field then felt someone following me.

I looked behind me and saw what looked to be eyes just staring at me.

I grabbed my arm then fell on my back when the figure jumped on me.

"why are you out here" he said.

"I…can't….braethe…while….your….on….my…..throat" I said.

"sorry" he said and got off me.

I coughed and answered his question "I don't know exactly."

He looked at me then spoke "well what happened to your arm."

"I slipped and fell on the ground and I think its fractured" I said.

"well come with me and well get it fixed at the jade palace" he said.

_What the did he say jade palace ok where the hell am _I thought as I followed the panther at least I think.

We made it to what I think is the valley of peace.

We walked up the thousand steps of death.

I walked in and saw everything I saw in the movie then a doctor patched my arm.

"you know you look like me except for the clothes" the panther said.

I looked down I still had my beats and hoodie but I was wearing silk pants then I looked at a cup of tea I was a panther.

"I have to ask do you know a fighting style that is like uses a punching bag full of sand" I said.

He nodded then took me to the training hall.

I saw just about everyone that I wrote about in my stories.

Then I saw what I believed to be chris to a punching bag.

"well feel free to start when you want" chris said.

I punched it and hit hard I started to do punching mixed with dodging like a boxer.

Then everyone was staring at me as I punched at the bag.

When I turned I saw everyone looking at me I put my hood on and ran out of the training hall.

"chris he fights almost exacly like you and looks like you but a little younger who is he" tigress said.

"I don't know but that's what I am going to figure out" he said then ran after me.

I put my beats on and listened to ac/dc's back in black as I left the jade palace.

Chris jumped in front of me and said "who are you really."

"*sigh* fine my name is joe" I said.

"ok, joe why did you leave we were surprised not angry at you" chris said.

"it's not that I just like being stared at I just think its creepy" I said.

"ok well let's go back and let me introduce you to my family" chris said.

I nodded and took of my beats and walked inside.

I was introduced to tigress, Emily, tehmota, shadow, leon, silver, and blaze.

"well how are old are you joe" shadow said.

"I am twenty-five" I said.

They looked dumbfounded then spoke again "well I have another question can you do anything other than fight" tigress said.

I nodded and backed up and started to break dance they all cheered and laughed I laughed when they tried to do it.

Then my necklace came out then tigress saw it I quickly put it away.

"what's that" she asked.

"it's my necklace that I got for my birthday" I said as I pulled out a silver cross.

They looked at it then I put it away then felt a massive surge of pain come from my arm.

"AHHHH" I yelled in pain as I fell to one knee holding my left arm to my chest.

"what's wrong joe" chris said.

"it's my arm it feels like it is being hit with a hammer" I said holding back some pain.

Chris helped me to the doctor she fixed my arm but I was out cold.

Chris threw me over his shoulder and carried me to a spare room and put me down on a cot and I feel asleep.

When I woke up I saw chris talking to his sister and I walked outside and saw a mountain cat come up the stairs.

"chris is that you" she said.

"no he is over there" I pointed.

"sorry you look like him by the way my name is mei ling" she said with a smile.

She walked over to chris and they started to talk I climbed on the roof and looked at the stars.

"chris who is your friend he is kind and a little cute to" mei ling whispered.

"mei ling do you have a crush on joe" chris said.

She punched him in the chest.

"just a little one" she said.

"ok I guess you should tell him because the way he is acting he won't be around for long" chris said.

"can you tell me how old he is first" mei ling demanded.

"joe is about twenty-five" chris said.

"yeah he is only two years younger than me so I can date him" she said happily.

I walked in and saw them talking so I walked passed them but was stopped when chris said "hey joe can you do that dance again."

I nodded and started to brake dance and they both clapped but mei ling cheered then when I was done I left with a smile on my face.

**Ok well there is the chapter so please review people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is my new chapter I hope all of you like it and thank you shadowbrook17 for all your comments on my stories it means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 2: elemental powers**

I was walking to my room to think but mei ling walked in my room.

"hi joe" she said.

"hey what's up" I said.

"umm do you think you could show me how to dance like that" mei ling asked.

I nodded and got up and walked to a wide open area.

I told her how to dance like I did she tried three times before she got it perfectly.

"HA that's it you're doing it" I said.

She stopped and blushed I didn't my mind was how I was going to get out of here.

I walked to the forest by myself and sat down on a tree to think.

Before it was dark I walked back without a problem.

When I got back everyone was having dinner I walked by and went to my room and went to sleep.

I woke up to see mei ling frustrated so I walked to her door and knocked.

She stopped moving and opened and was scared to see me I just smiled.

"Everything ok in here" I said.

"yeah I am fine just confused" mei ling said.

"what's wrong" I said.

"say that you liked a girl and you wanted to tell her how you felt what would you do" she asked.

"well I go and tell her and if she turned me down then I just move on" I said.

"easy said than done" she said.

"have you ever played chess" I asked.

Mei ling nodded I went into my room and grabbed my bag and opened it there was a chess board and pieces to play.

I played with her and ended up beating her three times then she told me something I didn't expect to hear.

"joe I kind of have a crush on you" she said.

"well I don't know what to say" I said.

"just please don't turn me away" she asked.

"I won't do that you're the nicest person I have meet" I said.

She blushed and I just got up with a smile then told her "I will talk to you tomorrow mei ling."

I went to sleep then woke up when the gong rang.

Me and mei ling walked to the training hall she gave me her paw which was a liitle strange because I am used to hands nut I held hers anyways.

I walked in and didn't work on the course or the punching bag I went and picked up a spear and threw it at a target bull's eye.

Then I got tackled by two balls of fur.

"silver, blaze get off me I am not a target or your parents" I laughed.

"we know we just do that to new people" they said.

I looked at mei ling she was laughing and I said "is this normal for them."

She nodded but she still giggled.

I got up and went to my room and grabbed my beats and put on vanilla ice and started to dance to it.

Mei ling walked in and saw me dance she watched in amazement when I did a flip and landed on one arm.

I got up and heard a cry for help.

I got up and ran outside and saw what seemed to be a black jaguar It didn't talk.

I charged and threw two jabs he dodged and he threw a powerful punch to my stomach I was sent next to mei ling then I felt a chill go through me but I didn't notice it.

Then my fur changed to very light blue and I had tattoos of glaciers on my arms then I shot ice out at him he dodged and ran away.

I calmed myself and thought _what the heck was that._

My fur changed back to black then I looked at mei ling who was just smiling at me I did to and walked over to her.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder she slammed her fists against my back put I didn't put her down I joked around a little longer then put her down.

"your funny and a pain joe" she said laughing.

"well I am kind of a pain but I am your pain right now so I would get used to it" I said.

She punched my shoulder and walked to her room.

Silver and blaze came out of the shadow's as did shadow.

"great now I have to watch the shadow's everywhere I go" I said.

"I didn't think you would fall for mei ling joe" shadow said.

"what's that supposed" I said.

"nothing I just thought that you didn't have any feelings for anyone" she said.

I nodded and left and stopped in my room and grabbed some extra clothes and went to the bath house and to relax.

I went in the water and sat down and looked at the celling and closed my eyes.

I opened them when chris scared me half-to-death.

"I hate you so much" I said.

"o come on don't be like we all know how you're in love with mei ling" he said.

"come on its time for dinner" he said.

I walked with him and sat down at the table next to mei ling and po who crushed me with a bear hug then let me go.

Everyone laughed I was coughing then I told everyone what happened earlier.

"guys I was fighting somebody I don't know who he didn't talk at least I think it was a he and I looked at myself and my fur was very light blue and I had tattoos of glaciers does that sound like something that happen" I said.

Chris spat his tea in my face and I said "thanks that really mature chris."

Everyone laughed for a second then chris said "joe you have a master power of ice but that means you like to be freezing cold is that true."

I nodded they all stared at me except mei ling and then chris said "dude you're like a giant walking block of ice how do you like it cold."

I didn't know the answer and didn't say anything.

But when me and mei ling got outside to get some air the jaguar came back and threw a knife at mei ling jumped in front of her and the knife went In my shoulder and I was bleeding badly mei ling dragged me inside and put me against a wall with chris guarding me while she got a doctor and everything went black.

**Ok that's the chapter so what will happen next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3: two powers**

_My pov._

I woke up next to mei ling and chris they both smiled when I opened my eyes.

"what happened all I remember is blacking out" I said.

"you saved my life by taking a knife to your shoulder" mei ling said.

I rolled my eyes then got up but I quickly sat back done with the pain coming from my shoulder.

Chris helped me up and took me to my room "thanks chris" I said.

He nodded then left the room I put my beats on and listened to beat it by Michael Jackson.

Then I fell asleep.

I heard isha eneter the room to see how my arm was doing.

"well it stopped bleeding for one thing and it looks like you can use it again in two days" she told me.

I nodded and went back to sleep.

A day later I took the cast off and I was fine.

I meet chris in the training hall he and leon were sword fighting I picked up a sword then they chatged at me.

I quickly blocked the kicked leon the gut and threw chris's sword off mine.

Then I dueled the both of them then after a hour or two trying to get at one another I left with chris.

We walked outside and then all of a sudden a lightning bolt tried to hit me I froze it.

"this is very cool here take a look" I said and handed chris the frozen lightning.

Then another one hit me I wasn't so lucky this time it hit my head and I screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I was shocked then I stood there I had lightning tattoos this time then I thought of ice and I had my glacier tattoos.

"I have two powers now this is geeting out of hand but cool" I said.

"that's the only other power you will get" chris told me.

I nodded in relief that I needed all these powers.

I walked back and saw everyone charge at me I jumped up to avoid being crushed but that didn't stop everyone but po.

I fell to the ground and everyone landed on my mei ling first followed by a dog pile.

"get off me I feel like po is on me no offense" I said.

He nodded then everyone got off chris helped me up.

"remind me to get everyone back for that" I said.

"I am making no promises" he said.

Everyone laughed but me, mind was somewhere else mei ling put her head on my shoulder.

I hugged her but then I jumped on a cliff then jumped off it then landed on a house.

_I need to go find a quiet place to think for a while _I thought to myself.

Mei ling took off after me as did everyone else.

I stopped at a river and grabbed some water then ran some more and found a quiet bamboo spot in the jungle to think.

_I wish my friend Jason was here me and him would have an awesome time here but it's still fun without him_ I thought.

Then I was tackled by mei ling from behind.

"ok this tackling me business has got to stop" I said everyone just laughed but they knew I was serious.

"why did you take off on us joe" mei ling said helping me up.

"well I came out here to find a quiet place to think and really can't do that at the palace getting tackled all the time" I said.

"so true" chris said.

"shut up" I said.

He just laughed as did everyone else.

**Ok here is the chapter I am sorry I couldn't write more I am just falling asleep while writing but please do review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is my new chapter so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: my friend**

_My pov._

I walked to my room as quickly as possible without being tackled.

Then mei ling tackled me again.

"why is it that think you enjoy tackling me" I said.

"I just do so you can get used to it joe" she said.

I laughed as did she "I will try but can I get up now" I said.

She let me up and I threw her over my shoulder she screamed "PUT ME DOWN."

I didn't then I put her down she tried to tackle me but I ran away from her just to get tackled by everyone.

"why do I think you guys like to tackle me to" I said.

They nodded and let me up and when I got up I felt like I was hit with a war hammer on my back.

I got back up to see the same jaguar that stabbed me and I turned to my ice form.

He shot fire at my face but I still went through it.

When I got close I threw powerful punches at his face I hit every time but he blocked the last punch.

He kicked me in the face but grabbed my hoddie.

Then he did something that shocked everyone he stabbed me several times in chest then twice in the back and once in each shoulder.

I fell over bleeding uncontrollably then he charged at chris but he shot a blast of lightning and he was sent flying.

They grabbed me and dragged me to isha before I lost to much blood.

_Unknown's pov._

I was walking through the streets and was coming from joe's house.

I walked up the steps to my house and walked and saw my cat sleeping.

I smiled and walked over and picked up my guitar and started to play ice ice baby.

Then I fell asleep then woke up in an inn.

I walked outside and a black jaguar ran payst me I grabbed his bag of money then I saw I had paws not hands.

Then I looked at a puddle and I was a tiger instead of human.

Then I looked up and heard a sound of pain coming from a mountain that looked like a jade palace.

I ran up the steps and when I looked at the ground I saw a puddle of blood then saw a trail leading to the hall of heroes.

I followed the blood trail and saw everyone from kungfu panda and some other one's that I haven't meet then I saw one that was wearing the same clothes that joe has.

_My pov._

I was breathing hard I couldn't open my eyes with all the pain.

Isha tried her best to fix me up and I was recovering but was still bleeding and I lost a lot of blood.

I could hear mei ling crying and I heard someone breathing that wasn't anyone around me.

Then I heard a slam against a wall.

I heard shadow yell "who are you and why are you here."

Then I heard "my name is Jason and he is my friend."

I tried to smile but I was in a lot of pain.

Then hours past of my pain and suffering they let Jason stay for a while and mei ling wouldn't leave my side.

Then I finally opened my eyes and saw mei ling still crying then I said "what happened mei ling did your friend die."

She stopped crying and tried to hug me but I was still in a lot of pain.

"easy there killer I am not ready to be hugged just yet" I said.

She laughed and she went and got everyone else and I just laid there until they got everyone.

They were all happy I was ok and then Jason came in.

I smiled but then lost it fast with all of my pain.

They all left but for mei ling then I spoke "mei ling I will be fine go do something with them I will be ok."

She nodded and left and went to sleep with an enormous amount of pain.

**Ok that's the chapter I hope all of you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope all of you like it.**

**Chapter 5: rite of passage.**

_Unknown's pov._

I was walking from my friend's house and got in mine I grabbed a bag and put a banjo and guitar to go see joe but I went to my bed and took a nap.

When I woke up I felt different, I felt taller.

When I looked at a puddle I was a black wolf.

I still had my bag and I grabbed and felt my friend in pain so I went towards it and found myself at a jade palace.

I walked in without anyone to notice and found him but he was a panther.

I sat down in a chair next to him and waited until he woke up.

_My pov._

I woke up and saw a black wolf staring at me then he spoke "well tomorrow is my birthday are you ready for the rite of passge."

"it's nice to see you to joel" I said.

Mei ling came back to check on me with Jason and they were startled when I mentioned joel.

"Jason you remember how we promised joel with his rite of passage" I said.

He nodded and he helped me up I felt better and isha said I could use my arms but no fighting until tomorrow.\

"hey joe do you want to play shipping up to boston to show your friends here a good time.

I nodded he handed me a banjo, he took the guitar and Jason grabbed a drum and got it in the right tune and we played the song.

Everyone got up and danced around I even smiled once or twice.

When the song ended everyone clapped then I got tackled by mei ling again.

"ok really this is starting to get kind of annoying" I said.

She smiled then kissed my cheek and helped me up.

When I got up I went to my room and got a new shirt because the one I am wearing is covered in blood.

When I got a new shirt tigress was at my door and asked me a question.

"What's this rite of passage your friend talked about" she said.

"it's this passage when people from Africa reach an age of twenty-five they challenge their friends and fight them but in order to do it we have to wear this type of paint" I said.

She nodded and left I walked out of my room with a new shirt and my hoddie.

I looked to see if mei ling was around so I wouldn't get tackled and I didn't see her so I hid.

When she came out I ran and tackled her "well now this can be fun" I said.

She laughed as I helped her up this time she actually kissed me.

She left with a smile on her face I fell on my back and looked at the clouds.

I got up a hour later and went to look for silver and blaze because they bugged me less for some reason.

Just when I walked inside I was tackled by them "you seem to enjoy tackling me don't you" I said.

"YEP" they said.

I got off them and walked away but they ran after me that was cue to run away.

Then I walked into another tackling by mei ling.

I stared in her eyes I knew she had beautiful eyes.

The next day I left with joel and Jason but mei ling came and wouldn't leave.

Me and Jason grabbed some paint and put on are respected colors.

For me I had to take of my shirt and put on blue and white paint for ice and winter.

For Jason he didn't he put dark blue and blue on his forehead for water.

When it was dark out I lit a fire and Jason made the fight ring, mei ling was sitting against a rock watching in amazement.

Joel came out and was ready so I charged first and hit him with a palm strike to the face.  
He was sent back two inches then hit me in the face with a round house kick and I fell to one knee then he kicked me in the side and I went out of the circle.

Jason entered he didn't last a second longer than me.

Joel was happy to have beaten us because he always wasn't that happy.

When we walked back mei ling grabbed my arm and wanted to take me somewhere.

She took me to a spring and jumped in so did I because I was about to fall asleep.

When I stood up mei ling grabbed my shoulder and threw me back in.

"what was that for" I asked.

"I thought you were going to ditch me" she said.

"now why would I do that" I said.

"you act strange sometimes" she said.

"well that's because I am being tackled left and right" I said.

At that moment she tackled me then kissed me.

"mei ling why do you tackle me" I asked.

"because it's fun and I do it to get you frustrated" she said.

Then I got up threw her over my shoulder then ran to the jade palace with her slamming on my back.

When I entered the valley mei ling was out cold so I put her in my arms bridal style and carried to her room.

When I put her down on her bed I yawned and walked into my room then just slept on the floor.

**Ok that's the chapter and sometimes I do sleep on the floor its nice sometimes but yeah don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 6: just the two of us**

_My pov._

I woke up when chris and Jason threw cold water on my back.

"come here you" I said as I chased them with a fist ready.

I found chris and punched him in the face but Jason got away.

Chris walked away with a mark on his face.

I walked outside and went to the peach tree and just lend against it.

Mei ling walked out and put her head on my shoulder I smiled.

I walked to the training hall with mei ling.

When I walked in silver and blaze tried to tackle me put I moved and they tackled chris who was behind me.

When they got off chris he looked angry at me.

So I ran with mei ling away from him and we stopped somewhere in the thick jungle.

"well I am not going back there until he can calm down" I said.

Mei ling nodded In agreement.

I went and got some twigs and some vines to make a two person hut.

Mei ling got some fire wood and I went to a river and caught two fish.

"nicely done" mei ling said.

I smiled and started to cook the fish I didn't eat it I gave mine to mei ling because I don't like fish.

She didn't want it so I threw it in the woods.

I went in the small hut and went to sleep because I didn't feel like staying up after last night.

Mei ling came in a few minutes later and went to sleep.

_My dreamscape_

_I was walking in the valley and I saw everything on fire and my friends either dead or bleeding to death._

_I looked over I saw joel being stabbed by lions._

_Then I turned the other direction I saw Jason dead on a burning building._

_Then I looked in front I could see mei ling kneeling._

_Then I saw that jaguar and then he killed her._

_Real world_

I woke up and I was sweating mei ling was sleeping peacefully.

I got up and went to the river and splashed some cold water on my face.

"joe what's wrong" mei ling asked.

"nothing just a nightmare go back to sleep" I said.

She did that and I stayed up for the rest of the night.

When it was morning we walked to the palace and chris was waiting with a bucket and threw more cold water in my face.

"yeah thanks I really needed that" I said.

Mei ling went to the training hall and I went to the village to find some more shirts because I was running out.

I found some very nice white vests and I had some left over money.

So I got mei ling the outfit she was looking at.

When I got back he put my vests in his room, and put mei ling's outfit in her room.

I went to the training room and grabbed mei ling and brought her to her room.

"joe why did you bring me here" she asked.

"just look inside" I said.

"fine" she said.

She walked in and saw the outfit she wanted and started to cry.

"you bought this for me" she said.

"yep you like it" I said.

"I love it" she said as she tackled me and kissed me.

"you're welcome mei ling" I said.

She smiled and pushed me out and tried it on.

She came out with the same looking outfit except it was blue and it had a gold outline and had the symbol for glory on the back.

She hugged me then went to tell the others I went in my room and put on one of my white vest that said winter on the back.

I went to find the others they all had a grin on their face.

That was cue to split they started to run after me.

I got tackled by mei ling, silver, and blaze as usual.

"get off me" I said.

Then when I got up I saw the jaguar.

I froze his arms and legs and threw him to the others.

"lock him up forever" I said.

Chris nodded and he and tigress took him to chor gom prison.

But when they got there the jaguar head-butted chris and elbowed tigress and they both blacked out.

The jaguar grabbed them by their necks and ran back to valley of peace.

I was walking through the hall of heroes when I was jumped by a bunch ninjas.

They hit be punches and kicks then I lost it I went into my lightning form and shot lightning at four of them then I thought of ice and went to my ice form and froze the last three.

Then mei ling ran in and said "what happened here."

"these ninjas tried to jump me" I said pointing to the seven ninja bodies.

She nodded and chained them all up I calmed myself then heard screams coming from the valley.

I ran to the valley and I saw it on fire and saw the jaguar he was holding chris and tigress by their necks.

I charged at him but he shot a powerful blast of lightning.

I was being shocked everywhere and I was in immense pain.

Then I balcked out when I woke up I saw my friends on the ground all of them still breathing and joel and Jason were both alive and I saw mei ling about to be killed the jaguar.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" I screamed then I shot lightning and ice at him at the same time.

He was frozen and was being shocked at the same time.

I picked up mei ling and brought her somewhere safe then went to finish what the jaguar started.

I charged him and broke the ice and pinned him to the ground and punched him until his face bleeding.

I got up and he was out cold everyone got up and chained him I froze his chains so he couldn't brake free.

Then guards took him to chor gom prison.

Then a whirl of white and blue came out of the sky and Jason said "joe that's are way home."

"yeah lets go home" joel said.

"you guys can go home I found my home and that's here with mei ling" I said.

"aw thanks" mei ling said as she walked beside me.

They nodded and said they would figure a way to come and visit and walked in the swirl of white and blue and not to be seen.

**Well that's the chapter and if you think it's over your wrong well still have to see the final battle that will be coming up later but don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you like it and please review.**

**Chapter 7: another friend**

_My pov._

I was walking through the palace and saw someone in the door.

It looked like shadow but different in a way then all of a sudden I was pinned to the ground with her foot on my neck.

"can I get up now" I said.

She still had her foot on my throat then shadow came in "rose get off joe" she said.

She got off me then I stood up "you two look exactly the same" I said.

They nodded and I went to the training hall and meet mei ling for some sparring.

After a couple hours of training I went out to the mountains to amplify my ice powers what I didn't know was I was being stalked.

I went around the mountains just testing to see how strong my ice powers.

Then a blast of ice hit my arm then I saw rose.

"do you really want an Ice fight" I said.

She nodded and charged I side stepped then elbowed her back.

She tried to freeze my arms but I dodged then froze her leg.

Then froze her arm then put my fist right in front of her face and said "it's over I win."

Broke the ice and walked home then I got to cold and passed out then found myself in the medical wing with isha smiling that I woke up.

"you're very lucky to be alive you passed out from being too cold your body was to cold and you passed out to save heat" isha said.

Mei ling busted in the room and hugged me the hit me for scaring her.

"you're a pain when it comes to nearly dyeing" mei ling said.

"you're a pain to tackling me" I said.

She laughed then helped me up and we walked outside.

I loved to be outside with mei ling she always was fun to be with when she doesn't tackle me.

It was just then she kissed me then tackled me.

"hey mei ling I want you to do something go into my room then go in my bag and there will be a wrapped up box bring it out her" I said.

She nodded and ran to my room I sat on the ground and waited for her to comeback.

She came back with the wrapped box and gave it to me and I unwrapped it and it was a leather box.

I opened it and inside was a ring mei ling brought her paws to her mouth and had tears in her eyes.

"well what do you say" I said.

She nodded and tackled me to the ground and just smiled then kissed me.

The others came outside and could see the ring on her finger and they all had smile on their faces.

Mei ling got up and blushed she thought they were there for a while.

I flipped of my back just to be tackled by silver and blaze again.

"so were you going to get married" they said.

I rolled my eyes "I don't know just yet" I said.

They got off me and I stood up and chris said "well it took long enough joe."

"you know you can shut up about my personal life any day" I said.

Everyone laughed chris did to.

Everyone but me rose, and mei ling went to the valley for lunch.

I went to the training hall to work out some more rose and mei ling talked but about what was the question.

I worked on the course for an hour or so then worked on the punching bag for two hours.

Then I walked to the valley to grab something to eat.

I came back and saw that the jaguar but he had hooded figure in front of him there was three but I didn't know who.

**Ok that's the chapter and what will happen I guess you'll have to wait until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope all of you that read it will like it.**

**Chapter 8: the hooded three**

_My pov._

I saw three hooded figures one of them had a white cloak and the other two wore black.

They were walking up the steps and I walked inside and everyone followed me.

The three figures were waiting outside I started to walk out then I felt someone grab my arm.

"you know I won't let you do this alone" mei ling said.

"I know but I not going to let anyone hurt you" I said.

I shoved her inside with the others then froze the door.

She got up and slammed on the ice trying to bust out to help me.

I walked to the three figures the one in the white cloak took of the cloak to reveal a grey female leopard.

She charged me and hit me with quick jabs on my pressure point I couldn't move.

I fell down to my knees then tried to get up one of the figures kicked me into the ice and I hit it hard then fell to the ground.

Mei ling hit the ice harder and with the help of chris started to crack it but it was too late the three figures grabbed me and took me to the direction of the mountains.

_Mei ling's pov._

I broke the Ice minutes after joe was taken.

My heart sank then I looked at the ring he gave me.

It was a onyx color gem on it and was silver I started to cry.

Then chris came up to me and said "mei ling we will get him back because he froze a live lightning bolt and the longer it's in the ice the more powerful it will be."

I nodded then he showed me the frozen lightning I looked at it, it was very bright and looked like it was still charging.

"well what do we do with it" I said.

"well you take it and smash it and it will shock whoever is smashed with it" chris said with a smile.

I got up and walked in my room and put on the outfit he bought me.

It was one of the things he bought me I started to cry.

Tigress and shadow walked in trying to comfort me but it didn't help.

I walked out of my room and walked into the training hall and grabbed a staff and got ready to go save joe.

_My pov._

I woke up against a wall chained then I saw the three hooded figures and the jaguar.

They walked in my cell and started to laugh I didn't say anything just stared at the floor.

The left after each one punched me in the gut.

I tried to unlock the chains and did it but I couldn't unlock the door.

I sat against a wall trying to sleep but I couldn't I was thinking how worried mei ling is.

I eventually went to sleep then the jaguar banged on my cell with a knife.

He left then I heard a guard that there was a mountain cat has just been captured.

_Could they mean mei ling has been captured _I thought.

Then I saw a younger mountain cat about fifteen and was thrown in my cell.

She stared at me then sat down next to me.

"where are you parents" I asked.

"they died trying to stop those hooded creeps" she said.

"what's your name" I asked.

"Amy my name is amy" she said.

"ok amy I will get you out of here don't you worry" I promised.

She smiled at me then tried to go to sleep as did I.

**Ok that's the chapter I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9: the down fall**

_My pov._

I woke up and saw amy sleeping on my shoulder I smiled.

She woke up and saw my smile she smiled and got off me.

I just got up and tried to turn into my super forms but couldn't.

Then I kicked the door and a guard came over.

"STOP THAT NOW OR I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE" the guard said.

"come and say that to my fist" I said.

He reached his hand in and I broke it when I took his arm and slammed it in the bars.

"did not hurt enough here let my try again" I said.

This time I pulled his head in to the bars and punched in the face and he hit another guard.

They both came in the cell one punched me in the face the other kicked me in the gut.

Then a lion came in to the cell and ripped the guards off me and kicked them out of the dungeon.

I was lying on the ground in pain amy came over to pick me up and take me to a cot.

_No one's pov._

Mei ling and the other's walked to the mountains and followed tracks leading them to a base.

They would have to fight their way in mei ling took out the first couple guards out with her staff.

The others came from behind her and took out the other guards.

They made their way in the base and headed for the dungeon when they ran into two rhino guards and a lion.

Rose took the lion, shadow and leon and shadow took out the rhino guards.

Mei ling, chirs and tigress made it to the dungeon and found their friend and a mountain cat.

_My pov._

I heard the door kick in then I saw mei ling in the outfit I bought her and I saw chris with a smile on his face when he brought tigress closer to him.

"chris are you smiling" I said.

"what do you think" he said.

"I think you have a pain in your head that's making you smile" I said mei ling and tigress giggled.

Chris looked ticked off.

I got up then I held my stomach where I was kicked and made my way out of the cell with amy, mei ling's help.

"mei ling this is amy she lost her parents and she was in the cell with me" I said.

"and how old are you" mei ling said.

"I am fifteen" she said.

"well you're a very pretty young girl" mei ling said.

Amy smiled and we made our way to the court yard and were stopped by the three figures but without their cloaks.

There was the leopard, a mountain lion, and an ox with the jaguar.

I became very angry and turned into my super ice form.

I walked to the jaguar but the three tried to stop me.

I blocked all of their attacks and kicked them off me then walked faster.

Chris threw me the frozen lightning and I caught it and ran at the jaguar.

The leopard jumped in front of him when I took my swing.

It hit her and she was shocked with a powerful bolt of lightning and fell to the ground.

The jaguar charged the others he jumped over them I ran to go after him.

Then he pulled out what looked to be one of shen's old cannons and aimed it at my friends and mei ling.

I pushed them out of the way and the jaguar fired the cannon and it hit me.

_No one's pov._

Everyone fell to the ground when joe pusehed them the saw him fly to the other side of the court yard he was lying there not moving.

Mei ling got up and ran to his side she checked his pulse she started to cry.

They all knew he didn't make it.

Mei ling got up with anger and charged the jaguar then she slammed his face with her staff.

The other two took the leopard and fled.

Mei ling picked up joe's body and carried him back to the jade palace.

The others followed mei ling and amy followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is the next chapter and things will just heat up.**

**Chapter 10: what happens now.**

_No one's pov._

Everyone was walking back to the palace.

Nobody said a word for what joe did for them.

Mei ling looked at his face and she saw a smile on his face.

She started to cry and started to run to the palace.

When she made it to the valley she saw the palace she went to a full sprint.

When she got to the top of the stairs and waited for everyone to come up.

She placed joe's body on the floor and she went to grab the sword of time.

But it wasn't there mei ling gasped and everyone saw the sword wasn't there.

"what are we going to do now without the sword we can't bring him back" mei ling said.

"nothing there is nothing we can do unless we find that sword" tigress said.

Mei ling fell to her knees and started to cry.

Then a flash of light came then there was joe's ghost standing there.

"listen I only do this for so long you need to find the sword it seems that it has been taken back to the mountains by the hooded three or there is a rock that will bring me back and it's in the mountains again" his ghost.

Mei ling was happy to his ghost but when it disappeared she became very sad.

She got up and took joe's body and found an empty wagon and put his body in it and the others got in the back with joe's body mei ling sat next to his body.

Tigress and chris were in the front and shadow, leon, rose, and amy were in the back.

Silver, blaze, Emily, and tehmota stayed at the palace with the rest of the five and po as well as chris's sister.

They left and made it to the mountains faster and fought their way in again.

Mei ling found what she believed the wishing stone.

It was blue and green and was a perfect circle.

She held it hard and thought about joe, and then it was glowing and he appeared next to her.

_My pov._

I was standing next to mei ling then once again I was flat on my back.

"oh what did you miss me mei ling" I said.

She started to cry happily that I was ok and my jokes haven't changed.

I got up and heard the hooded three and the jaguar who escaped again.

I ran out of the room and saw the jaguar about to strike rose in her face.

I tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

Rose got up and went to attack the mountain lion.

I grabbed the jaguar's neck and slammed him in the wall then in the ground.

Then I threw him down the hall and ran at him.

He tried to run but I kicked him in the face and he was stuck in the wall I froze him to it with a special ice that would only melt when I snapped my fingers.

I helped rose with the mountain lion then when he was down she froze him then everyone ended on the ox and he was the hardest because the leopard came in and hit everybody with some jabs.

I just put my fist out and she ran into it and fell to the ground and I froze her.

Then me and rose got in the front and back of the ox and froze him at the same time.

I got the cuffs out and chained them all and snapped my fingers and the all unfroze then when we got to chor gom I slammed the door.

But when we got to the palace joel and Jason were there and they had a sad look on their face.

**Ok that's the end of the chapter and what happened I guess you'll have to wait.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here is a new chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 11: crash and burn**

_My pov._

I saw only Jason and joel and everyone was missing.

"Jason, joel what happened here" I said.

"joe they are gone four animals attacked and took them all" joel said.

I looked at chris, tigress, shadow, and leon they all figured out what happened.

Tigress and shadow were heart broken, chris and leon were furious.

I walked to my room and grabbed my hoodie and grabbed a sword and sheathed it.

I walked back out "I will find them and bring them back" I said.

I walked out of the palace and they all followed me and so did my friends as did mei ling.

We all walked the forest then about halfway through the forest I felt something hit my arm.

_No one's pov._

Joe was shot with an arrow in his arm then two more in his other arm and then something hit his neck and started to stumble around.

Then mei ling tried to help him but she couldn't figure out where to start to help him with the blood or him stumbling around.

Then he fell to his knees and hit the ground and kicked up some dust.

Then what seemed to be the hooded figures and the jaguar came out and knocked everyone out.

_My pov._

I was no longer in the forest I was in a cave and I couldn't see the person who helped me but I could hear their voice.

"you must go to the mountains and save your friends they were taken by the people that you thought you sent to chor gom" she said.

"who are you and why did you help me" I said.

She came out of the shadows and it was a pure white wolf.

"my name is aniu and I helped you because you must fulfill your destiny and put that jaguar and put those hooded figures behind bars" aniu said.

"I can't do it by myself their too strong by myself" I said.

"that's why I am coming with you and tell your friends their powers" aniu said.

I nodded and got up and put my hood over my head.

I walked out of the cave and aniu followed me to the mountains.

I climbed up the side of the fortress and aniu came up.

When we got to the top then an archer came out of a door and punched him in the face and took his bow and arrows I also took some rope that he had.

More archers came out and I knocked them all out and I took more rope and arrows.

Then when I had enough I tied some rope to an arrow then shot it at a wall that was the closest to the dungeon.

When me and aniu made it to the other wall I pulled the arrow out of the wall and I tied up the rope.

We made our way inside and ran to the dungeon but were stopped by a squad of guards.

_Mei ling's pov._

I woke up in a cell and saw everyone out cold then I saw them waking up then across the hall I saw the kids all of them and the rest of the five and po.

I heard guards screaming in pain down the hall and saw a wolf guard go flying into the wall.

Then I saw joe with a bow and quiver of arrows and some rope around his belt.

_No one's pov._

Joe unlocked the doors and everyone hugged him except chris and his friends.

"I took you long enough joe" chris teased.

"you do know I could have left you in there chris" joe said.

They all laughed then aniu walked out and said "joel and Jason you must help joe in defeating that jaguar and the hooded three."

"but how we don't have any special powers" Jason said.

"that's were your wrong joe has two he can joel his power of lightning and I will unlock your power of water" aniu said.

_My pov._

I walked up to joel and put my thumbs on his chest and forehead and gave him my powers of lightning that are now his.

Aniu walked up to Jason and looked him in the eyes and put her thumb on his forehead and his eyes turned aqua blue.

We all had our powers and I told everyone to follow aniu and she would take them to the roof to watch the fight and be able to leave if it got to intense.

All three of us walked to the courtyard and waited there and then the hooded three and the jaguar came out.

I got in my master form of ice and my hoodie turned white, then joel got in his master form of lightning and he had the same tattoos on his arms that I used to have and his t-shirt turned gold, Jason got in his master form of water and his vest turned aqua blue he had tattoos of waves on his arms.

I attacked the jaguar, Jason and joel got the hooded three.

I charged the jaguar and kicked him so hard he landed where the others were watching.

The jaguar got in his form of fire and then he spoke to me for the first time "I know you're not the person you say you are joe and I will get you to show it even if I need to die."

Then he shot fire and tried to kill my friends I froze it and then did something I wished I could change.

I charged him then I hit his chest with a punch then grabbed his neck and cracked it.

I looked at my friend not realizing what I did and on their faces was horror and Jason and joel finished their fight when the hooded three fled.

I looked down and saw the dead jaguar then I looked at mei ling she looked at me like I was a monster.

I ran past all of them and jumped off the wall and ran into the forest and went to hide from them until I could confront them once again.

_Mei ling's pov._

I saw joe run away from all of us then I heard jason speak "listen guys you just turned away our friend he might have killed that jaguar but that is because he has a problem with his brain he sometimes acts when he dosen't even know what he completely did."

We all felt guilt come over us then I went to go look for him with Joel and aniu, and Jason and the others went back to the palace.

We looked for him in the forest for hours when it was dark we set up a camp and I asked joel how he and joe meet.

"well mei ling I meet joe when I was being picked on he told the bullies off and they picked on him but he didn't care because he was always bullied for being a freak and we have been best friends since" joel said.

I nodded and aniu was sleeping and joel went to sleep on the ground and I stayed up for an hour longer until I was exhausted.

_My pov._

I saw their camp and went to a cave in the mountains so they couldn't find me.

_Man what was I thinking now mei ling is guilty and wants me to come back but I can't until it is safe for me to control myself _I thought.

I went to sleep in the cave and stayed there for a week living of some berries and water.

Then I went to go to the palace and heard screams that sounded like mei ling.

I saw another panther that looked like chris but he had fire, lightning, and ice then he knew it was nazo the hodded three had brought him back to life with the time sword.

**Dun, dun, dun so what will happen now and please don't forget to review him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 12: nazo's alive**

_My pov._

Nazo was holding mei ling by her neck like he was waiting for me.

I took out an arrow and pulled back on my bow and shot it at his arm.

He grabbed it then burned it he looked at me with an evil grin.

He shocked mei ling then I went into my master ice form then charged him.

He shocked mei ling and she screamed in pain then she passed out he dropped her then walked towards me in his lightning form.

I hit him with a kick to the face but he grabbed my leg, then he kicked me in the stomach and I fell to my knees holding my stomach in pain.

He tried to kick me again but chris shot lightning at him and nazo deflected it.

"go get mei ling and everyone else and go I cover your back just make sure their all safe" chris said holding off nazo.

I nodded and picked up mei ling bridal style and carried her and got everyone and walked into the forest and saw chris and nazo fighting and kept on going.

_Chris's pov._

I hit nazo with a palm strike to the chest and he got back up and shocked me with his lightning, then he burned my arm and pinned me to the ground.

He punched me in the face and I blacked out.

_No one's pov._

Nazo took chris to his old fortress in Mongolia and joined back with his old army and put chris in his dungeon.

Joe and the others hid in the jungle until they could no longer hear the fighting and mei ling was still out cold In joe's arms.

When they went back to see if chris was ok he wasn't there neither was nazo everyone was gone.

Tigress started to cry then she said "this all your fault joe if you've never had come here none of this would have happened and chris would still be here."

"TIGRESS this not his fault" rose said.

"no this is his fault he was never had come nazo wouldn't have never would have come back to life" tigress said.

_My pov._

"you're right this is my fault I leave you now thank you for all you have done for me" I said.

I put mei ling down and I ran away from the valley of peace and didn't look back.

I ran to a occupied city in mogolia and hid there but I didn't know who was in control of the city but I didn't care I just cared about what will happen to mei ling when she hears I am gone.

_No one's pov._

Mei ling woke up and saw tigress crying and she didn't see joe anywhere.

"where's joe" mei ling asked.

"he is gone mei ling and I am happy he's gone" tigress said.

"how could you say that he saved us" mei ling said.

"he may have saved us but he let chris done he left chris to take care of nazo and he is probably dead now because of joe" tigress said.

Mei ling had tears in her eyes and got up and went to go look for joe but she didn't know where he was.

Eventually she gave up and went back to the palace with a broken heart.

She went to sleep in her room and cried herself to sleep tigress felt a little guilty but she was more worried for chris.

_My pov._

I saw guards picking on the citizens of the city I took care of the guards and I went to a inn where I would sleep for a while.

But I missed seeing my friends and mei ling and I left the city and walked back to the palace.

I snuck my way inside without waking up anyone and went in to mei ling's room and woke her up.

She hugged me and she had tears in her eyes.

"please joe stop scaring me I thought nazo had killed you when I couldn't find you" mei ling said.

"I am sorry mei ling I promise I will stop scaring you" I said.

She kissed me then I got up and I told her I was at a city in Mongolia then said it isn't bad living there and I said I could finally marry her there if she would go.

She smiled and got all her stuff in her bag and we left for the city in Mongolia.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please review people.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is another chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13: true power**

_My pov._

Me and mei ling walked to Mongolia and when we got there I thought I could see a panther and it looked like nazo.

"I am sorry mei ling but there is something I need to take care of just wait here I will be back" I said.

"no I am going with you and that's final" she said.

I nodded and walked up to the fortress and climbed it and mei ling was right behind me.

When I got to a window I looked in and saw nazo and he was walking around then he left and I went inside and followed him.

He stopped now and again to talk to his troops then continued on then I saw the time sword he grabbed it and ran into another room and I walked in and watched from the shadows.

I saw a coffin and an old one then nazo opened it and threw the sword in it and a lion came out of it.

"tanis it's nice to see you" nazo said.

"so this is your fortress nazo not bad and very well guarded now down to business I need more powers to take over china" tanis said.

I watched in horror as tanis came out of his coffin.

"I already have one prisoner that has mastered lightning and I know another one that I haven't captured that has mastered ice tanis" nazo said.

They both left for the dungeon and mei ling and I followed them to chris.

I saw chris as tanis was about take his powers I froze his arm.

Then he broke the ice then nazo shot something at my arm and I heard a voice in my head.

"give up you sorry excuse for an ice elemental" the voice said.

"get out of my head" I screamed.

Mei ling got chris and pulled him toward me.

"go get out of here I will be right behind you" I said as grabbed my head with pain.

She nodded and started to leave but nazo and tanis shot lightning at her.

I ran in front of lightning ready to die but I didn't I was still alive and I was stronger I had a white glow around me and my tattoos were glowing.

I looked at tanis and became very angry then I said "mei ling go now."

She left with chris and I attacked tanis with every ounce of strength I had but it was no use he learned new tricks in the time he was dead.

He kicked me in the spine and I froze there stunned and that was his moment to strike he took my ice powers from me.

I fell over with all my strength gone I couldn't move nazo grabbed my neck and walked to the tallest part of his fortress.

_No one's pov._

Mei ling made it out of the fortress with chris.

Then she looked at the top of fortress and saw nazo holding joe by his neck.

Then nazo shocked him until he was not moving anymore and nazo let go of his neck and his body fell to the bottom of the fortress and landed in a hay wagon.

Mei ling and chris went to see if he was still alive but when they found him his clothes were burned and his chest was bleeding when he hit the wagon.

Mei ling fell to her knees sobbing and chris let one tear fall down his face.

Mei ling saw that one tear and asked "chris are you crying."

"yeah I am he was the first person that would come back at me with another good joke and he was a good friend" chris said.

Mei ling nodded and chris picked up his body and they both went back to the jade palace.

When they climbed up the steps to the palace chris and mei ling saw everyone.

"chris I missed you so much wh- oh no what happened to him" tigress said pointing to the dead panther.

"he gave his life trying to stop nazo and tanis from taking my powers" chris said.

"well were not letting him die in vain" rose said.

"no we are not this for everything joe lived, bleed, and died for" chris said.

They all nodded and got some equipment and were ready to leave but before they left mei ling made a monument to him she put his bow and quiver with his hoodie.

Then they all put a flower in front of it and they all left with anger in their eyes and hole in their hearts.

**Ok that's the chapter and I hoped you like it and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here is the next chapter this is just getting good.**

**Chapter 14: revenge **

_No one's pov._

Aniu stayed at the jade palace while she watched the others leave the valley.

When they were out of sight she walked over to joe's body and pulled out a type necklace with a white stone at the end of it.

She put it around his body and put one of her thumbs on his forehead and brought him back but she passed out.

_My pov._

I woke up and found a necklace that gave my powers back and I saw aniu out cold and I ran to find isha.

When I found her I told her aniu was out cold and she needed her help and that I was going to be gone for a while.

Then I raced to Mongolia with anger to kill an army of tanis.

_No one's pov._

The others made it to Mongolia and started to take back the city from nazo and tanis.

But nazo had a couple tricks up his sleeve he had lit the powder that made fireworks and threw them off the top of his fortress to hopefully kill them.

But when that didn't work he placed archers everywhere.

But they got into the fortress and nazo called back his archers and had more guards posted.

Joe made it to the city and saw there were no guards posted on the outside so getting in was easy.

_Chris's pov._

We made our way in the fortress and were attacked left and right from soldiers and that didn't do anything we took them out like nothing.

Mei ling fought with fury probably she lost joe.

_Man when I see nazo again I will break every bone in his body _I thought.

"look I think I see either tanis or nazo" I said pointing to a wide open room.

We walked in and there was a few windows and two ledges and at the other end was nazo and tanis.

"oh were is that other panther I think his name was joe" nazo said laughing.

Mei ling looked at him with anger I hated them both I would kill them with a single punch.

Tanis looked at me and then he had the same look that joe had the last time I saw him he had the glowing tattoos of glaciers around his arms and he had that white glow around him.

Nazo just used his fire powers and tried to burn mei ling but she jumped up and hit his face with her staff.

He went flying across the floor tanis froze mei ling's feet to the floor then started to charge her.

_My pov._

I ran to the sound of fighting and went up a flight of sairs and I was on a ledge and I saw everyone standing there with fear and tanis was about to charge mei ling.

I saw a pair swords on the ground and picked them up and jumped of the ledge.

I slammed on the ground hard and was in between mei ling and tanis.

"you are supposed to be dead how are you still alive" tanis said.

I stared at him with anger and started to charge him.

He picked up a sword and tried to stop me but that wasn't going to happen.

He started to block my slash's and he blocked one but he didn't block the other and I stabbed him in the chest.

He fell over bleeding to death I got off him and looked for nazo.

But he was long gone then I heard mei ling's voice "joe how are you alive."

"aniu brought me back somehow and she is at the palace" I said.

Everyone tried to tackle me but I jumped up but mei ling, silver and blaze tackled me from the air and I was sent back to the ground.

"ok that hurt but get off me" I said.

They had a smile on their faces and I walked back to the palace with everyone but I wanted nazo's head in front of me.

**Ok that's the chapter I hope you liked it and I will try to post another chapter as soon as possible and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here is the next chapter and to let you know things we will be heating up again.**

**Chapter 15: I lied**

_My pov._

When we got back to the palace I saw aniu and isha.

Isha smiled when we came back in one piece but aniu looked at me with a strange look on her face.

"joe I think it's time you told the truth" aniu said.

"what do you mean" I asked.

"you are not the age you say you are" she said.

Everyone looked at me with a shocked face.

"yeah I guess your right aniu guys I am not really twenty five" I said.

"then how old are you" mei ling asked.

"I am thirteen years old I should have said something earlier" I said with guilt coming over me.

They all stared at me then I ran from the palace in shame and I went to the coldest part of china Tibet.

_No one's pov._

"aniu how did you know he was lying about his age" tigress asked.

"when I brought him back I saw his life and it only went to thirteen years" aniu said.

They all looked at her then they knew she was serious.

"it doesn't matter anymore but we need him to defeat nazo" chris said.

Chris went in the direction that joe fled to and joel and Jason followed.

They traveled to what was the plan of Tibet and it was freezing which was perfect for joe to stay.

They found a village and they thought they saw joe but he ran away.

They ran after the person and pinned him to the ground and it was joe.

_My pov._

"get off me" I said.

They got off me and chris said "joe we need you just to stop nazo."

"I can't help you or anyone I have lied to much" I said.

Chris slapped me in the face "get a grip" he said.

I punched him in the face "you think you can slap me and tell me what to do" I said.

"yeah I can now get back to the palace and get ready to stop nazo" chris said.

I backed myself in the shadows and disappeared and snuck my way to the jade palace.

I saw chris, joel, and Jason walking back to the palace and I stayed out of sight.

I stayed in the forest and waited to see who would come or go nazo or the others.

**Ok that's the chapter and please review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 16: anger issues**

_My pov._

I waited in the tree four a couple hours and saw nazo heading for the valley with a huge army.

I jumped to the ground and ran to the palace.

When I got there everyone looked at me with anger except for my friends and mei ling.

"listen I know you all probably hate me but nazo is coming with a huge army and he wants me and I will stop him for lying to all of you" I said.

They didn't care what happened to me they wanted me to leave.

So I left to confront nazo before he hurt more people.

I walked about a mile or two towards nazo's path of destruction.

When I got there his soldiers brought me to him in chains.

"HAHA this is to good are you here to sacrifice yourself to save your friends" nazo laughed.

I nodded and he stopped laughing "I will make you a deal you fight me and if I win I kill you and your friends but if you win I let you live and leave the valley" he said.

I nodded in agreement and I was unchained but they took my necklace that I needed to use my powers.

"well we wanted to make this interesting right" he said as fire appeared on his vest.

He charged me then hit me in the face with a kick that sent me to the ground then he pinned me to the ground ready to break my face open and I punched him in the face and knocked him off balance.

He regained his balance and one of his troops tossed him a dagger and when I got up he jumped behind me and stabbed my back.

I grabbed nazo throat and flipped him over me and punched him in the face until I saw blood was on his vest.

"well kill me already" nazo said.

"killing you would gain me nothing I won keep your end of the deal and leave the valley" I said.

He nodded and left I walked back to the palace and saw everyone with the same look when I left.

But when I got there everything went blurry and I passed out.

_No one's pov._

Everyone saw him fall down and when they raced to him they saw blood coming out of his back.

Chris and joel picked him and brought him to his room and turned him on his back and Jason got isha.

When isha got in the room she sent everyone outside and she tried to fix the best she could.

Hours past then isha came out with a lot of blood over her.

"he should be fine but his left shoulder won't be the same he can't move as fast as before" isha said.

They nodded and chris walked in and saw he was alive but he wasn't breathing the same and he was out cold.

Everyone walked in and just nodded and walked out.

A few hours later chris walked in again and he was still the same way.

Isha walked back in and said "chris I need you to turn him over so I can see if the wound is sealing."

He nodded and turned him over isha reached her hand under the bandages and nodded.

"its starting to seal but he could be like this for a few more days" Isha said.

Chris nodded and left the room and walked to his room and went to sleep.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 17: waking up**

_No one's pov._

Nazo went to the edge of the valley and charged again this time making it to the palace.

Every one saw him and attacked but his soldiers shot some type of toxin to make them pass out for a couple of minutes.

He tied them all up and locked them in the palace's dungeon.

After that he walked through the student barracks and saw one door open and looked inside.

Joe was inside with isha who was checking his heart beat to see if it changed.

Nazo walked in isha ignored him and he looked at the unconscious panther was breathing irregular he was breathing very fast.

Isha went to grab something from her bag and nazo walked next to him and touched his forehead and changed his memory so he would work for nazo.

Isha walked back over and had what looked like medicine and gave it to him.

Nazo left and went to the dungeon and let rose go and she left and went to the forest she thought of a way to save her friends.

Nazo went back to the room were joe was but he grabbed a bow and quiver filled with arrows.

_My pov._

I opened my eyes but my head hurt when I tried to get up and my back was in a lot of pain.

I saw nazo looking at me "what do you need nazo" I said.

"I need you to go in the forest and kill a white tiger for me" he said.

"fine" I said.

I got up and grabbed the quiver and arrows and grabbed a dagger as well.

I walked out of the palace and walked down the thousand steps and headed for the forest.

When I got to the forest I climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree.

I found the tiger walking in the forest and I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and it was short it had had a metal tip it also had blue and black feathers on the back.

I put it against the string and pulled back on the string and took a deep breath and released the arrow it hit the ground and missed her but she saw me.

I pulled out the dagger and jumped off the tree and stared at her with anger.

She came at me put I stuck the dagger at her throat.

"joe put the dagger away it's me rose" she told me.

"I don't care who you are your coming back with me to nazo dead or alive I don't care which" I said.

She tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"nazo did something to your memory and I am going to fix it" she said.

"I don't really have time to deal with losers like you" I said.

She punched me in the face and I blacked out.

I woke up about five minutes later and saw rose thinking and I was tied up.

"uh rose can you untie me now" I said.

She walked over and said "do you know nazo came back and Is keeping everyone in the dungeon."

"what nazo came back and why am I here last I remember I blacked out in the palace" I said.

She nodded and untied me and I got up.

"let's go kick his butt" I said.

She nodded and we ran back to the palace which was thick with guards.

I pulled out more arrows and put some toxin used by nazo and knocked out his guards.

Rose saw an opening and ran for the palace entrance and I grabbed my last arrow.

I walked in and saw nazo holding rose by her throat.

"you work for me remember" he said.

I pulled out my last arrow and pulled back on the string and shot it at nazo's arm.

He held his arm in pain the passed out rose fell to the ground.

I helped her up and I raced to the dungeon and she tied up nazo.

I unlocked everyone and I got tackled by the two fuzz balls like always.

Silver and blaze laughed chris helped me up.

We walked back to the hall of heroes where I saw nazo complaining.

I punched him in the face so he would stop talking.

Me and chris took him to chor gom and I made sure he was locked up.

Then me and chris walked back to the palace and I continued to be a announce to him.

**Ok that's the chapter and I am sad to say that the story will be coming to an end in the next chapter or will it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I am sad to say that this is not the last chapter HA so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: arrested on my birthday**

_My pov._

I stayed at the jade palace for my birthday but didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to go all crazy.

So I walked around the valley and hanged out with tehmota for a long while mostly because were the same age.

After a while she left to go spar with chris and I walked through town and saw a couple rhino guards talking to a goose.

They came up to me and asked "are you the one they call joe."

I nodded and one punched me in the stomach "you're under arrest for stealing from the emperor" they said.

Tehmota came back and saw everything and raced to get her father.

I was taken to chor gom to stay until I was freed by someone with me all day which was tehmota but she was at the valley.

I was placed in a cell and I just laid down and relaxed for a while then tehmota and chris came in the cell.

"let's go joe tehmota told them that you were with her all day" chris said.

I nodded and walked back to the valley and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and showed tehmota how to shoot the arrow as far as it can go without destroying it.

After an hour or so she finally sent it all the way and she jumped up and joy.

"yeah I did it thanks joe" she said hugging me.

"you're welcome tehmota I was happy to help you" I said.

She smiled and chris walked out and said it was time for lunch tehmota went in but I passed.

I grabbed a round metal ring that was big enough to fit two soccer balls and took some strong wood and nails and made a basketball hoop.

Everyone watched me and when I grabbed a ball and kept on shooting it through the hoop.

Tehmota, Jason, joel, silver, and blaze came out and asked how to play except for joel and Jason.

"ok you take the ball you dribble it or pass it to somebody else on your team to shoot it through that hoop" I said.

They nodded and picked teams I took Jason and tehmota vs. silver, joel and blaze.

Joel checked it to me and I passed it back and he passed to silver and he took a shot but Jason juped up and grabbed it, he passed to me and I passed to tehmota after I cleared it then she passed it when I jumped up and did a slam dunk.

"ok 1-0 us your ball" I said.

We played until it was about sun set "*pant* good game 21-20 us" I said.

They nodded and we all went to sleep but I went and climbed on the roof to sleep in the cold.

I closed my eyes but I heard my name being called it was tehmota.

"tehmota I am up here" I said.

"why are you up there" she asked.

"well I like sleeping in the cold" I said.

She punched me in the shoulder I closed my eyes but she talked and I listened.

"why do you like the cold so much" she asked.

"I don't know I never actually wondered that I just liked it" I said.

"well do you like heat to" she asked.

"I can eat hot and spicy food and not spring up for water but not the weather" I said.

"I think your lying to me" she said.

"want me to prove it to you and everyone else" I said.

"yeah but let's make it a bet" she said.

"fine what's the bet's" I asked.

"if I win you have to spar against my mom and dad plus leon and shadow against you" she said.

"fine but if I win you have to admit you have a crush on me" I said.

"WHAT I don't have a…..ugh fine" she said.

I nodded and went to sleep she climbed down and went to her room.

The next day I walked in to the dining hall everyone knew what bet we made and watched po make noodles and put like twelve different peppers in it.

I sat down and tehmota came over and said "last chance to back out man."

"step away and have your mind blown" I said.

She punched e in the shoulder and walked next to po who gave me the bowl.

I started to eat it and everyone was staring at me when I didn't race for water and I finished it all.

"well a bets a bet" I said.

"fine I do like you a lot" she said.

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder and we walked outside.

When we got to the forest I walked in and she walked in with me and I started to scare her.

I hid behind a tree and came out and scared her.

"geez don't do that man" she said.

I started the song that would calm her a little.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller".

"that's nice you can sing pretty well man" she said.

"well don't get used to it I only did it because I scared you" I said.

She nodded and we walked back to the palace before it got to dark.

When we got back I hugged her and climbed on the roof and fell asleep.

**Ok that's the chapter and the song that was in this chapter was thriller by Michael Jackson and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 19: I'm coming for you**

_My pov._

I woke up when tehmota screamed in my ear.

"come on lets go into town" she said.

"why are we going into town" I said.

"I want to get some new clothes and you're going to help me" she said.

"fine let me grab my money" I said.

I walked in my room and saw chris there.

"why are you in my room" I asked looking for my money.

"I have your money and I also have your necklace" he said.

He tossed me a larger bag of money than I had and handed me my necklace aniu gave me.

I walked back out and tehmota had a grin on her face that scared me a little.

We walked in to town and I waited outside the stores and showed the clothes she wanted to buy.

She wanted black, silver, and white vests and wanted a couple of black silk pants.

"there all nice clothes now only if you knew someone with enough money" I said.

"come on joe stop being a jerk and help me with these" she said.

"ok here this should pay for it" I said handing her some money.

She bought all the clothes she wanted and I got one new vest that I was saving for.

It was a white and black vest with the symbol of ying and yang.

"nice vest its very cool" tehmota said.

"yeah I bought one thing and you bought like fifteen" I said.

"here then you can carry them" she said giving me her pile of clothes.

"oh yeah what fun" I said.

She laughed and we walked up the steps to the palace we aggred to play a game of basketball before it was time for her to train with chris.

We played for a half an hour and then chris saw the fun we had and said she could skip training for today.

We played until lunch and we ate and I went to the lake to watch the water and coy fish.

Tehmota, silver, and blaze came out and watched me but for no reason.

Then I turned around and had a big grin on my face and tackled all of them.

"now this is a turn of events" I said.

I got up and helped them all up tehmota smiled at me I winked at her and I could have sworn she blushed but I wasn't sure.

I walked back to the palace and climbed back on the roof and closed my eyes to rest for a little while then meet up with tehmota for something she won't tell me.

***chor gom***

Nazo walked out of his cell and ran for the door and kicked every guard out of his way and escaped the prison.

***jade palace***

I opened my eyes and tehmota was waiting for me at the hall of heroes.

We walked down to the spring and I jumped in and she jumped over my shoulders.

Then she walked up to me and kissed me by surprise.

I had a wowed expression on my face and she blushed a lot.

When it was the sun set I lit a torch and we walked back and she held my paw.

We walked back she went to her room and I climbed back on the roof to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 20: I'm back**

_My pov._

I woke up and saw everyone walking to the training hall but I went to where the basketball hoop was.

I shot around for a while and silver challenged me but I won because I played basketball for a long time.

"you're getting better silver just have to work on those three point shots" I said.

He nodded and I left to change and he shot away.

I went into my room and put on my new vest and put my necklace on for a prank on tehmota for later.

I walked down to the training hall to spar against everyone at once and lost after I knocked leon and chris out of the circle.

I walked out and tehmota followed me but when she wasn't looking I snapped my fingers and a thin coat of ice right under her feet and she fell in my arms and I laughed.

"you jerk you did the on purpose" she said.

"well that's what you get when you take me shopping tehmota" I said.

She got up and chased me but I was too quick and I kept freezing the ground.

"again really you really have to do that again" she said.

"no but it's funny to see you mad" I said.

She got up when I wasn't looking and tackled me.

"maybe I should stay here until you stop freezing the ground" she said.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers and froze the steps and we slid down to the valley and I snapped my fingers again when tigress slipped and slid down.

She looked a little angry but she left and I hid from tehmota again this time to scare her again but worse.

She walked around trying to find me I climbed up a building and jumped on her.

She passed out from fear so I picked her up and brought her back and threw her in the lake.

"come on joe these are brand new clothes" she said.

I laughed then she threw me in with her.

I got out before she could grab me again and I laid back on the ground and looked at the clouds she did the same right next to me.

Chris came by and smiled _huh tehmota really loves him maybe I should leave _he thought.

He left but I heard him and said "chris do you need tehmota."

"no I was looking to see where she was" he said.

He left and I got up and said "bet I could beat you in a game of basketball."

"you're on but let's make it a bet if I win you have to go shopping with me again and like it" she said.

"ok but if I win you have to clean the training hall for a week" I said.

She nodded and we got to the hoop and I lost this time.

"HA now let's do some shopping" she said.

"oh god more fun for my day" I said.

She laughed and we walked down to the valley and when she was about to enter the store I was attacked by nazo.

He kicked me in the back and he punched me in the face then the stomach and I was sent right next to tehmota.

She helped me up and I handed her my necklace and told her to get help but when she was at the bottom of the steps she saw the necklace and started back but I let nazo take me and he promised not to hurt her.

He took me to his new fortress in Tibet where it was too cold for him but was perfect me.

But this place was like fifteen of his Mongolian cities.

_No one's pov._

Tehmota told everyone what happened and they all got ready to find nazo.

But this time they went in groups Jason and joel went to Mongolia, chris, Emily and tigress went to upper china, leon and shadow went to lower china, and finally tehmota, silver, and blaze went to Tibet.

But when they got close they were ambushed by nazo's brand new ninjas and taken to joe's cell.

_My pov._

I saw tehmota, silver, and blaze kicked in my cell they were all angry.

"you guys ok" I said.

"yeah we are fine thanks joe" tehmota said.

"how about I sing you a favorite song of mine to calm you all down" I said.

Their eyes grew with excitement and they smiled.

"Risin' up, back on the street Did my time, took **my chances** Went the distance now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times it happens too fast You trade your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight Risin' up to the challenge of our rivalAnd the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
Face to face, out in the heat Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry They stack the odds, still we take to the streetFor the kill with the skill to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight Risin' up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger."

I ended the song and they all smiled because maybe because they were all tigers and tehmota half ocelot.

**Ok that's the chapter and this song was eye of the tiger by survivor and please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok here's is a new chapter I hope you all like it and please review.**

**Chapter 21: rose to the rescue**

_My pov._

Everyone else fell asleep but I was wife awake in anger and rage.

I stayed up for hours and hours then finally fell asleep from being up for so long.

Everyone else woke up and saw I was asleep and woke me up.

I got up but was a little grumpy but they didn't care.

I heard nazo's voice down the hall "I need that tiger alive I don't care about that wolf one little bit but bring me the tiger."

He was going after Jason but tehmota knew where he was.

_No one's pov._

After a couple hours rose meet up with joel and Jason and went to look for the others.

But Jason had a feeling that wasn't right and he was attacked by ninja's.

They hit his neck and he fell to his knees trying to breathe and they kicked him in the face and left rose followed them but joel was dealing with one of the ninjas that he angered.

Rose tracked them to Tibet and stumbled upon nazo's secret fortress and she snuck in with cover from a snow storm.

She made her way to a dungeon and found everyone and got them out and the ninjas that took Jason were heading to nazo's chamber.

_My pov._

I got out of the cell and took out the ninjas and they dropped Jason and he got up and helped me.

After that tehmota said "come on let's take down nazo."

"we can't he has to many troops that will take us down we have to leave while we have chance" I said.

They nodded and we got out and headed back to the palace.

Everyone was already there and joel was there with a smile on his face because he captured one of the ninjas.

He told them everything and they locked him up and tehmota said something I wished she hadn't.

"dad when we were angry at nazo, joe sang a song that really good" she said.

He smiled "well let's hear another song joe if you aren't too scared" he said.

"fine but I will sing my all-time favorite you pain" I said.

I thought of the song and I was my favorite because it was when I beat up a bully for acting like a criminal Jason and joel knew the song and danced to it with the moves that the singer did.

"As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)  
(Are You OK Annie?)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By -  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!"

I finished and Jason and joel stopped dancing and everyone clapped and tehmota hugged me and whispered "thank you for singing that to my family."

"you welcome just to let you know I don't know any annie it's a part of the song" I whispered.

She nodded and walked over to chris and said "I told you he can sing."

"well it wasn't bad" he taunted.

"ok let's here you sing chris then we'll see who is better" I said.

"no way I don't sing at all" chris said.

"yeah sure ok well I am going to sleep because I feel like I am going to pass-out.

I left the room and climbed on the roof and fell asleep fast.

An hour or two passed and I woke up when I heard tehmota trying to scare me.

I turned around and got up and said "you'll have to a lot better than that."

"fine but we are still going shopping because nazo attacked you and we never got to go" she said.

"oh no I don't think I can handle that much fun" I said.

She laughed and kicked me off the roof and she jumped down and dragged me shopping.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you like it and that is my favorite song its smooth criminal by Michael Jackson and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok here is the chapter and I hope you like it because I am sorry for taking so long.**

**Chapter 22: one fun day**

_My pov._

I walked through the market with tehmota dyeing to have someone rob somebody so I can get out of shopping.

But things got worse when rose came along to go shopping with tehmota.

"oh good more fun for me I get to pay for the both of you" I said.

"oh good I was going to pay myself but thanks for paying for me" rose said.

"pay for your own clothes" I said.

They both laughed but when I tossed the bag of money someone grabbed it and I ran after them.

I backed him in a corner and said "give me the money."

He smiled and then a ton of soldiers came off the roofs and jumped on my back punching my ribcage.

But when tehmota and rose came around the corner they vanished.

I was breathing hard and holding my ribcage and rose said "tehmota go get chris."

She nodded and ran to find her dad rose picked me up and helped me limp to the palace.

But when she threw me over shoulders to get to the palace faster she stopped to catch her breath.

Chris came out and picked me up and carried me the rest of the way and she caught up.

Chris put me in my room and I got in my bed and just sat down.

_No one's pov._

While joe was in his room joel was playing leon and his whole family in a one on four match of basketball.

Jason went with shifu, po, and the five (not tigress) to go see aniu.

Chris and tigress were sparing and rose and tehmota talked.

Chris and tigress came out arguing which seems like everyday.

"what did I do to make you mad tigress" chris said.

"just forget it chris" she said.

"just tell me" he said.

"forget it I am going to take a nap" tigress said yawning.

Then she hit the ground as did everyone else nazo walked in the room and his ninja grabbed everyone and ran out to his base in Tibet.

_My pov._

I got up and walked outside holding my side and saw a dart on the ground.

Then I saw some shadows and I followed them all the way back to nazo's fortress.

Then someone tried to jump me and he was a panther about sixteen and I punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground and I took his uniform it was a metal mask, a white robe, and some metal boots a spear and a silk belt, also around the helmet was a type of cloth that protected his neck, and when he woke up told him to leave and to not come back.

He nodded and left but he looked a lot like nazo then I thought it was his real kid.

Then I walked in not facing any trouble from the guards.

I saw nazo beating up on chris then I looked over and saw tigress covering her face.

I walked up about to break his jaw then he looked at me and smiled.

"ah eric I am glad you came son its nice to see my wife still cares" he said.

I nodded trying not to blow my cover then nazo looked back at chris reading his face then nazo grinned.

"you there bring me tehmota" nazo said.

"I swear nazo if you hurt her I will be sure to give you the worst beating on earth" chris said.

I followed the guard and when he walked in and tried to grab tehmota rose jumped in front of her and stopped him.

But before he could strike and turned him around bashed him in the face with the back of my spear and flipped around my back and stabbed him in the chest.

But before I could help them I felt someone bash me in the head and I looked up and saw a big tiger.

Then h grabbed my neck and tehmota and kicked rose against the wall.

"I found this one killing your guard nazo" he said.

"ah so its not eric thank you alex" he said.

Then he tied up tehmota and punched her in the gut.

I smashed my helmet in alex's face and ran up and hit nazo in the face with my knee and freed tehmota, tigress, and chris.

I fixed my helmet and got rose out of her cell then I felt another big slam on my head.

Then I heard chris slam alex against the wall and threw him at more guards.

He helped me up and I pulled out my spear and smashed guards in the face with it until we reached the forest.

Then I heard tehmota speak up "ok if you're not nazo's son who are you."

I reached up and took off the mask and showed them my face.

"joe I thought you were at the palace the whole time" she said.

"I don't think that would stop me" I said.

"well I like the outfit" she said.

"good because I was going to keep it" I said.

She nodded and we walked back so we could get tigress and chris fixed up.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and I was trying to describe the renegade from assassin's creed revelations because he is awesome and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok here is another chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 23: framed**

_My pov._

When we walked in the palace I got isha to help tigress while chris just sat down trying not to cough up blood on his wife.

But when I thought I was in the clear rose and tehmota dragged me to the market again.

"why do I have to go why don't you just take my money" I said.

"because you will just sleep on the roof and one of us has to wake you up" tehmota said.

I sighed and let them drag me to my death.

The first thing they bought was a chain and put is around my helmet I tied me to a pole.

I sat down and just waited there until they were done shopping.

Tehmota went back to the palace to check on her parents.

Rose released me and I pulled out chris's dagger and said I was going to find him a better one because it was cracked.

She let me go and I took off running to find a store that sold daggers.

_No one's pov._

Rose saw me take off and she was looking around then saw something.

She saw me or was it it's the same outfit but she couldn't tell.

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME" a merchant cried.

She ran after the figure thinking it was me and he took off.

She corned him in an ally but he threw a punch at her.

She dodged and hit him in the chest with a kick, she punched him and hit his helmet

He got to his feet and grabbed her shirt and a small dart came out and made her vision blurry.

"well sara I guess I beat you" he said then kicked her in the face and she passed out.

When she woke up she thought it was me who attacked her and she walked back to the palace.

_My pov._

I gave chris his new black dagger and a sack of money to tigress because I didn't know what she wanted.

Then I saw rose come in the room then she pinned me to the ground.

"what did I do I didn't steal the dagger" I said.

"then why did I see you steal from a merchant" she said.

"what I was on the other side of the market" I said.

But that didn't help and she put the chain around my neck and locked me in my room.

I didn't listen to what they were saying I just took off the helmet and put my head against the wall.

Then chris came in "apparently from dozens of people saw you do this you are guilty" he said.

I nodded but I knew it wasn't me then he unchained me and put cuffs around my wrists and took me to gong man prison.

When I got there they guards gave me a warm punch in the chest.

They took me to my cell and gave me another punch in the gut.

I saw chris leave and when he did I felt that things were going to get worse.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it I really do hope.**

**Chapter 24: you will pay**

_My pov._

I got up so I could stretch then I heard a bunch of guards are leaving to go home for the night.

_Maybe I can sneak out of here_ I thought to myself.

When it was dusk guards started to leave and a lot of them were gone.

When nobody was around I picked the lock and closed it quietly and made my way out of the prison.

I made my way to the valley but stopped at the market to get the shop owner that I bought the dagger from.

Along the way I still had chris's old dagger and stopped by a welder so he can fix it "be back tomorrow morning and it will be done" he said.

I nodded and walked with the shop owner to the palace.

When we reached the top everyone was in the hall of heroes in a half circle and when tehmota saw me she almost cried.

"I am sorry when I heard what happened you were already at chor gom" she said.

"its ok but I have something to say and a question HA rose come here" I said.

She heard me and walked over and said "aren't you supposed to be behind bars."

"no because this is the shop owner I bought the dagger from and I was there for a while sir did I buy a dagger from you yesterday" I said.

"yes you did by a dagger from me and he was looking at them for a while" he said.

"well I guess you were right thank you, you can go home" she said.

He nodded and left when I looked what everyone was looking at it was joel.

He was dead he was killed by what looked like seven claw slashes to the chest.

I fought back tears and I heard tehmota's voice "I am sorry I couldn't help him I heard a scream and found him like this."

"its ok I am sure you tried to help him I will be fine in case you were wondering" I said.

"ok when Jason comes back tomorrow we will tell him" she said.

I nodded and sat down but I was trembling bad I couldn't stop all I thought about was joel dead on the floor.

After a while I went to sleep in my room but I took a while.

When I woke up I went into town and got chris's dagger from the welder.

I walked back to the palace and gave it to chris then Jason walked in.

"hey are you ok dude" he said.

"yeah but something happened to joel he was killed" I said.

Jason looked at the ground then looked up and said "ok thank you for telling me."

I nodded and walked outside and everyone but me, Jason, rose, and tehmota left the palace.

When I walked in the palace I felt two people grab my arms and put me to my knees.

I saw Nazo holding Jason after he shocked him to death.

He tossed his lifeless body on the floor then a guard brought over tehmota.

"well I am going to show a horrible pain that will scar you for life" he said.

Then took out a dagger and stabbed her "NO THEMOTA I will kill you nazo" I growled.

He threw dropped her body to the ground she was still breathing.

Then the others came back and chris jumped up and kicked the guards holding me then he ran over to his daughter.

I charged at nazo but he ran away from the palace to his mountain base.

I could here tigress sobbing and tehmota speaking ever so quietly I walked over and she smiled.

"i….can….tell….your….angry but please…don't…..die" she said.

"I promise you" I said.

"I…don't….want…you….to…die….because….i…..love…you" she said.

"I love you to tehmota" I said as one tear went down my face.

She smiled then her eyes closed and she was gone.

Chris was a mess he lost one of his daughters and he was very upset, tigress was worse she loved her a lot and couldn't stop crying, I was sad but angry as the devil.

I ran to the armory and got four daggers and put them in my belt and got a bottle of poison to give nazo a long painful death.

I ran out of the palace and didn't stop until I saw nazo's base.

I snuck in and heard nazo talking "now eric when we go and kill my brother and his wife and family I want you to kill the other panther."

Then I walked out of the corner and saw a chain and pushed nazo into it and locked it.

Then eric attacked me but I shoved him on the ground and put the four daggers in his arms and legs pinning him to the ground.

Then I looked at nazo trying to rip the chain off "now you well feel a horrible pain" I said.

Then I gave the poison to eric and said "enjoy the last few minutes with him."

Then I found the time sword sitting unguarded in a room and I took it.

Then I left his base and ran back to the palace to find everyone still upset.

"hey they are going to live again because I found the time sword" I said.

Tigress snatched it from me and gave it tehmota who woke up and smiled.

"tehmota I missed you so much" tigress said.

"I love you to mom" she said.

Then I gave it to Jason and joel and they woke up.

Then tehmota was in front of me when I turned around and kissed me when I realized what happened she pulled away from me.

"did you really mean when you said you love me" she asked.

"I meant it and I always will I love you tehmota" I said.

I hugged her and chris was smiling and so was leon.

"that sounds like when I proposed to you shadow" he whispered.

"yeah it does but they are fourteen" she said.

They laughed and went to sleep and so did everyone else but I didn't tell them what I did.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please people review my story I want to hear what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok here is another chapter that I hope you guys so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: a day off**

_My pov._

I woke up and looked like I was hit with a bus so I fixed that and walked to the hall of heroes.

I tripped over po who was fixing the floor.

"sorry po" I said.

"its ok man" he said.

He kept fixing the floor and I walked to the dining hall and sat down before everyone woke up.

I fell asleep and my head slammed on the table which woke up tehmota.

She walked in and woke me up and I was grumpy.

"you are not waking me up to go shopping again are you" I asked.

"no not today maybe another day" she said.

"I am going to be broke if I keep hanging around with you and rose" I said.

"but you wouldn't do that because you love me" she said.

"and I always will but I am not being dragged on another shopping spree" I said.

She laughed and nodded then she dragged me to the training hall.

"now what am I doing" I asked.

"you are going to fight me and if I win you have to ask my dad to see if we can go somewhere together if you win I will ask" she said.

I nodded and got ready to fight her.

I attacked with a punch to a face she blocked it but I kneed her in the stomach and went to one knee and I pushed her on her back and said "ok you ask him."

She rolled her eyes and chris saw it and said "you two can go out together I am sure tigress would be happy to hear it."

Tehmota went to tell her mother and chris said "joe please take care of her I can't lose her again."

"I promise nothing will harm her again I won't let it happen" I said.

Tehmota came back a little mad then she said "mom says no not unless someone goes with us."

"how about when its night when I take tigress to bed you can go out then" he said.

"thanks dad and I love you" she said.

"I love you to sweetie just try and not came back with guards saying that you stole something joe" he said.

"oh go calm down wife pain in my neck" I said.

He laughed and went to go calm down tigress while me and tehmota just sat around for a while until everyone else woke up.

Then me, tehmota, Jason, joel, silver, blaze, shadow, and leon played a game of basketball.

It was leon and shadow's family , tehmota, Jason, and joel.

When we started I passed to joel and he took a three point shot and it was a swish.

We did that but I passed to Jason and tehmota as well and all we did was the one play while I passed to one of them.

We played for a couple hours and we won 51 to 14.

"we are getting better you have to give us that" shadow said.

"yeah why don't all of you wake up early tomorrow and take practice shots to warm up.

Then it was night fall then me and tehmota snuck out while chris took tigress to bed.

We looked up and saw the night sky and all the stars and I saw what looked like orion in the sky.

"can you think of a song that you can sing that involves the night" she asked.

"I can do you want me to sing it" I asked.

She nodded and said "sing it man."

"When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause your futures's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life it way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

(When can I see you again?)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know,

When can I see you again?

Don't close your eyes 'cause your futures's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Tell me when

When can I see you again?"

She looked at me like she was ready to kiss me again and she did.

"that was a beautiful song" she said.

"I thought you might like it" I said.

When we reached the forest we started to walk back to the palace before tigress got up and checked on tehmota.

She was waiting with chris who looked a little scared.

"you left when I told you no" she said.

"mom look I am fourteen I would like to spend a little time with my boyfriend" tehmota said.

"but when i say no I mean no" tigress said.

"look me and joe just walked down to the forest and back and he sung one song" tehmota said.

"you and joe just go to bed and I will talk to you about this later" she said.

We walked to the barracks "can't spend one night with my boyfriend can't I do anything" tehmota muttered.

"well yes you can choose a pretty awesome boyfriend" I said.

"I can can't I" she said.

I nodded and we walked in our separate rooms and went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok here's is another chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 26: the perfect day**

_My pov._

I woke up when I heard tehmota and tigress screaming at each other about last night.

When I stood up I heard an knock and I put my vest on and walked over.

I opened it and saw tehmota crying "hey whats wrong tehmota" I said.

"my mother she won't let me leave again unless she goes with us" she said.

"let me talk to her and see if we can work something out would that make you feel better" I asked.

She nodded and said "I will wait here until you come back."

I walked out to see tigress and chris talking.

"whats the problem here" I said.

"the fact that you took my daughter out when I said no" she said.

"look she is fourteen you need to realize that she is not five" I said.

"I know that I think that with you she will be hurt" she said.

"by what I will never let anything hurt if someone hurt her I would track them down and end them" I said.

"fine" she said.

"thank you" I said.

"but I am still mad at you chris to let them leave behind back" she said.

I walked out listening to them argue and walked in my room to see tehmota with a curious expression on her face.

"well it seems we can leave again with anyone coming again" I said.

She hugged me and said "thank you for talking to some sense into her."

I nodded and got up go see if shadow's family took my advice and practice.

I saw only silver out and he said "the rest of my family practiced for a couple hours then left for the market I think but I didn't leave."

And he backed up all the way to the three point line and shot it and it went straight in.

"well you have gotten a lot better maybe your family could win a game" I said.

He nodded and went to find his family.

I walked to change in a better vest because the one I put on had a blood stain on it.

I went in my room and slipped it off and put on my new one with the symbol for ying and yang.

"finally trying on the new vest instead of wearing the one you took from a guard" tehmota said.

"well I thought I wear something different and not be sent back to jail" I said.

She laughed and walked outside and waited for me.

I grabbed my money just in case she just made this date to go shopping _never can be too sure with that girl_ I thought as I walked outside.

I slung my arm around her and we walked through the valley and made our way through the forest_ I guees she dosen't want to shop today that's a relief _I thought.

Then I felt something in my pocket and I looked at it.

It was a song sheet that Jason gave me for no apparent reason.

Then I found my I pod with a vedio of the song that he and his girlfriend took when I was bored out of my mind.

"you know I never heard you sing and I want to hear you sing" I said.

"I don't sing I just get so scared to sing" she said.

"I won't make fun of you because I am your boyfriend and I don't want you angry at me here sing this and I will show you how its sung first then I will hear you" I said.

She nodded and I handed her the paper and played the song on my I pod and she nodded and got ready to sing.

"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

[ From : . ]

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium."

"wow you can sing very well I don't know why you're scared I love your singing" I said.

"I don't know but I get so scared and I pass out" she said.

Then we heard a scream and we ran to find it.

It was a traveler and she was being attacked by what looked like lion bandits.

"all of you get out of here before I break your faces in" I said.

"bring it on freak" one of them said.

I looked over and one of them had powers of lightning which scared tehmota greatly for some reason.

When he walked over to her she curled in a ball and started to cry they all laughed at her.

I was beyond angry I walked over and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and I smashed his face in.

They were all scared and fled in fear and the traveler did the same.

I walked over to tehmota and when I touched her back she jumped in the air.

Then when she came back down she hugged me crying her eyes out.

I rubbed her back and said "its ok I promised your parents nothing would harm you and I intend to keep my promise besides I love you too much to see you hurt" I said.

"its just that it reminds me how horrible nazo treated me" she sobbed.

She sobbed even worse I continued to calm her down then I felt a sharp pain coming from my back.

I fell on my stomach and saw tehmota covering her mouth and still crying.

"its going to be ok I will be fine don't you worry one bit tehmota" I said.

I looked behind me and I saw a black panther with a dark blue shirt that looked like tigress's vest but it a little longer sleeves, she had bright green eyes, she had a scar from her right cheek down to her chin, her shirt had light blue flowers on it and she has black pants, and has a golden chain with a star on it, she also has white claws.

She walked over stepped on my back and ripped the arrow out of my back.

Then she whispered "don't move if you want to live."

Then I saw a figure take off from the woods.

The woman and tehmota helped me up.

"why am I always being shot or stabbed by someone" I said.

"this panther kidnapped my boyfriend and asked me to kill you and he said he would let him go, and he seemed very angry towards you what did you do to him" she asked.

"something that I was angry at him for and I don't regret it" I said.

Then tehmota and the woman took me back to the palace before I passed out.

**Ok that's the chapter I really do hoped you liked it and it seems nazo put a price on my head hmmm, ok well please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok here is a new chapter I am going to give you a hint things are going to heat up.**

**Chapter 27: tehmota's worst day**

_My pov._

When we got to the palace I nearly passed out.

But isha patched me up and said I would be fine.

"I am sorry for shooting you in your back" the panther said.

"it's ok I probably would have done the same" I said.

"ok what did you do to nazo my so called 'boss' to make him hate you this much" she asked.

"fin I will tell you he came her and killed tehmota and I got so angry I killed his kid and I found a way to bring tehmota back" I said.

She nodded and said "well my name is wave and if you need help just ask."

I nodded and she left I got up and slipped on a new vest and walked outside to see what was going on.

I saw everyone talking to each other and tehmota just standing around with her arms crossed.

I walked over and put my arm around her and listen to wave tell everyone what happened.

After she was done I started to talk "look guys if wave wants to get her boyfriend back she will need our help."

"but how" wave asked.

"well if assassin's are looking for me and you are one and I have clothes to look like one you and I can sneak in and everyone else can sneak in from the vents" I said.

They all nodded and for once in a long while chris and tigress didn't argue they walked in their room and grabbed what they needed.

I walked into my room and changed into the outfit I stole and put a hooded cloak over it to hide my face.

Then I walked out and saw everyone ready to go everyone except tehmota.

"hey you ok or are you scared" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I am scared you will be hurt" she said.

"I will make sure I come back" I said.

She nodded and got up and we started to walk to nazo's base.

When we got close I put my helmet on and put the hood over it and walked in the base with wave not being attacked by guards.

When we walked in I saw at least fifty different assassin's _wow I am pretty popular in the killing myself world_ I thought to myself.

Then I was approached by nazo and he said "if it isn't a new assassin here to try his luck at killing my target let's see what you can do."

Then all of the troops behind me attacked me, I hit them in the face with a kick and one tried to attack again and I smashed his foot with my metal boot and hit him in the face with my helmet.

"nicely done you and wave here are the only two have managed to beat my guards you can show great promise" he said.

_Cut the crap and let wave's boyfriend go _I thought.

Then I walked next to wave "go find your boyfriend I will start a fight to signal the other" I whispered.

She nodded and walked to go find him and I walked over to nazo and slammed my helmet against his skull.

"what are you doing before I make you regret it" he said.

"I regret nothing nazo" I said.

"you I will kill you" he said.

"you'll have to catch me first" I said.

Then I started to run and every assassin started to chase me but everyone had my back but tehmota and nazo chased after me.

I made it to the roof and saw nazo burst through the hatch on the roof.

"you don't give up easy do you nazo" I said.

"I don't give up easy when someone kills my child" he said.

"I don' give up when hurts my girlfriend" I said.

He just looked even more angry at me then he charged.

I blocked him and punched him in the face then he kneed me in the gut, I grabbed his leg and threw on the roof as hard as I could, then he got up and tried to throw me off the roof but I flipped him over my back and he started to fall.

I saw tehmota come up then I felt nazo grab my leg as he was falling.

"oh crud" I said trying to grab the roof.

But my hand slipped as I tried to grab it but tehmota grabbed my hand.

"I got ya" she said.

But she started to slip forward then I said "tehmota you have to let me go."

"no I can't see you die" she said.

"tehmota I love you but I can't see you be hurt so I am not giving to a choice" I said.

Then I let go of her hand and started to fall 175 feet to a ground snow.

But me and nazo started to see who would hit the ground first and at the last second he pushed me to the ground.

I fell on what seemed like a hay wagon and I saw nazo limp out of sight then everything went dark.

_Tehmota's pov._

I saw him fall out of sight and I ran back down to the entrance.

I saw my dad and mom beating up on some guards and wave came out with another panther.

They all saw me and came with me to find joe.

When I found him I nearly died he was lying in a hay wagon and it was covered in his blood and his eyes were closed.

"no he can't be dead he just can't be" I said.

I walked over and touched his neck to check for a pulse and there wasn't one.

"tehmota is he alive" my mother asked.

"no he's dead" I said.

I started to cry and my mother and wave did as well.

I had his necklace he gave me when nazo took him and that's one thing I had left he gave me.

"come on lets take him back to the palace and see if we can bring him back" my father said.

He picked him up and we walked back to the palace but I was still crying.

When we got back everyone else so joe's dead body and became very sad but mostly me, joel, and Jason.

My dad put his body down and I put the time sword on his body and he opened his eyes.

"I am never doing that again" he said.

I cried but tears of joy my boyfriend was alive again.

_My pov._

I saw tehmota crying and I got up and said "you ok."

She nodded and started to walk to the village I followed and so did everyone else.

Tehmota was in front of my and wasn't talking probably to get me to sing.

So I did just to stop the silence and everyone staring at me.

"I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you."

"now will you talk to me" I asked.

"yeah after you scared me and sang to me I think I can talk to you again" she said.

"oh joy" I said.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and the song was without you by David guetta but please review my chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok here is another chapter that I have time to write I hope you like.**

**Chapter 28: tehmota's old boyfriend**

_My pov._

I walked with everyone around the village tehmota wanted me to get a new vest she saw that looked like the one I already had.

_Tehmota you have a shopping problem_ I thought as I bought the vest to get her to stopping nagging.

I was introduced to jet wave's boyfriend and I think they like each other a lot.

"hey joe what do you want to do now" tehmota asked.

"well what do you want to do" I said.

"I want to spend some time with my boyfriend" she said.

"I want to spend some time with you to but how can get away from tigress" I whispered in her ear.

"I say you ask her" she whispered.

"I did the last time I think its your turn" I said.

She rolled her eyes and went to ask tigress when she came back she had a smile.

"we can leave any time we want she said" tehmota said.

"well lets go" I said.

I held her paw and we walked through the forest.

I saw alex just standing in front of us with a huge hammer.

Then he charged us and threw tehmota out of the way and I felt horrible pain in he chest.

I got up and I saw tehmota get up and jump on top of alex.

I kicked him in the face and he covered it and I punched him in the face and he grabbed my hand and crushed it.

I help my hand in pain then alex grabbed tehmota and started to crush her neck.

I got to my feet and kneed him in the stomach and grabbed tehmota as she fell in my arms.

I started out of the forest and alex chased after me.

But I got to the palce and I placed tehmota in her room with chris and tigress protecting her and I went to deal with alex.

He walked in and tried to slam his hammer on my head but I dodged and kicked his legs out from under him.

He got back up and slammed his hammer on my arm and I felt it break.

"you know when I am done with you I think I will break every bone in you girlfriend's body" alex said.

"you touch her I'll kill you alex" I said.

"yeah am I supposed to be scared of you" he said.

I ran at him and stole his hammer with my good arm and smashed him in the face.

But he got back up and grabbed my neck and started to crush mine.

I saw chris come In the room and charged alex hitting with strong punches and not letting up.

Alex soon managed to get a punch at chris and with that moment he fled.

"are you ok" chris asked.

"yeah I think he just broke my arm how is tehmota" I asked.

"she is fine but she hasn't woken up yet" he said.

We walked to her room to see tigress smile when I walked in.

Chris took tigress out to the village to talk for a while.

I sat next to tehmota and rubbed her head gently.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"what happened" she asked.

"alex tried to strangle you but I saved you because I love you and I hate him" I said.

"joe you hate just about everyone that hurts me" she said.

"well I can't see you be hurt and if I did I don't know what I would do" I said.

"well lets not talk about that" she said.

"smart and gorgeous what aren't you tehmota" I said.

"I don't know you tell me" she said.

"the only thing that matters to me is that I love you and that won't change" I said.

"I love you too" she said.

I leaned over and gave her a kiss then pulled away.

"I want you to rest and I will be back in an hour to take you out but lets try and stay out of trouble" I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes and went to sleep and I walked out of her room.

I went in the training hall and saw jet and wave working on the course.

I entered the course but got out of their way but I felt a club hit my shoulder.

I heard another one and broke it with my elbow.

I started to jump from club to club and I jumped on a chain to see a spot where I could get and advantage.

I saw one and saw the one spot where every club smashed into each other and I jumped to the exact spot and smashed all of them and all that was left was chains.

Wave and jet looked me with a look of approval.

"what should I do something better to please you" I said.

"sure fight us both and we will see what you got" wave said.

I nodded and got ready to fight them both.

Wave came at me with a punch I countered with a knee, then jet came with a spin kick I grabbed his leg and threw him at wave, the both got up but I hid in the shadows.

"HA can't fight what you can't see can you" I said.

"come on come out in the open" jet said.

I did just that I pinned him with my foot on his chest and wave tried to tackle me and pin me but I grabbed her arm and threw her away and jet gave up.

"well I guess I passed your standards" I said.

"yup if you want to learn more just ask" they said.

I nodded and walked to the barracks and knocked on tehmota's door.

I heard her get up and open the door she looked like a bus hit her.

Her fur was everywhere and she sounded tired.

"is it time to get up already" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"yeah sleepy head if you still want to sleep you can" I said.

"no just give me a couple minutes and I will be outside" she said.

She closed the door and I walked outside and leaned against one of the pillars and waited for to come out.

I saw her come out and she was wearing a new vest and silk pants and her fur glowed in the night sky and the moonlight bounced off her dark blue eyes.

"wow you look great tehmota" I said.

"thanks that means a lot coming from my boyfriend" she said.

We walked into the village I saw chris carrying tigress who was sleeping in his arms.

"well if it isn't my old girlfriend" o voice called out.

Then a Siberian tiger jumped off a roof and walked towards her.

"get away from us you have no business here" I said.

"oh but I do I am here for my girlfriend" he said.

"I am not your girlfriend any more alexander I am joe's" tehmota said putting her head on my shoulder.

"you stole my girlfriend you're going to wish you hadn't" he said.

He charged me but I moved to the side and put my leg out and he fell on his face.

He got up and threw a punch I grabbed his fist and kneed his elbow and heard a crack.

Then I kneed him in the face and he fell on his back then I said "its been fun but now I have to go show MY girlfriend a fun time."

**Ok that's the chapter and I hoped you really liked it and I really hope everyone tries to leave a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok here is another chapter I hope I can write it a little better so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 29: nazo's new soldier**

_My pov._

Me and tehmota walked through the market going from store to store.

After a while she fell asleep in my arms with a smile on her face.

So I took her back to her room but along the way I didn't see alexander.

I looked around but tehmota woke up and asked "whats wrong did I fall asleep I am sorry."

"its ok just go back to sleep and I will take you to your room" I said.

I took her to her room and placed in her bed.

I rubbed her head lightly then walked to my own room.

I slipped of my vest and went in my bed and fell asleep in my bed.

The next morning I woke up and put on a vest and knocked on tehmota's door.

She woke up and opened the door and said "give me a minute to change."

I waited outside of her door when she opened it I walked inside and said "you ok."

"not really just tired and my head hurts a little from rushing around" she said.

"do you want me to sing for you and see if that helps" I asked.

She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say

Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life, a good, good life

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's bull**** that don't work now  
We are God of stories, but please tell me  
What there is to complain about?

When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over  
When everything is out you gotta take it in

Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
Oh, a good, good life, yeah

Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick

Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cause hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about

Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's bull**** that don't work now  
We are God of stories but please tell me  
What there is to complain about?"

"make you feel better tehmota" I asked.

"a little bit maybe if I sleep for a while" she said.

I got up and walked out of her room and went to play leon and shadow with joel in basketball.

"joel go for a three point shot" I said.

Leon and shadow made the mistake of both going for him and I jumped up and did a slam dunk and that was the final point of the game "WHOO come back to the master when you practice with silver he can make some nice three point shots" I said hanging on the rim.

They nodded and went to find a place to talk on how to beat me and joel.

"joel I think they are going to win if they practice for once" I said.

"want me to help them" joel said.

I nodded and he went to help leon and shadow I walked into tehmota's room to see if she was feeling better.

But when I walked in I saw her on her knees and alexander with a blow tube and then everything went blurry and I passed out.

When I woke up tehmota was gone and I saw a note 'if you want to see your girlfriend again come to nazo's base'.

I raced past rose, chris, and tigress all the way to Tibet but what didn't know I was being followed.

When I got to his base I couldn't see anything there was a storm then everything went blurry again.

When I woke up I saw tehmota on her knees and her hands tied to a chain hanging from the celling when I tried to help her I couldn't because I was chained by my neck.

I tried to pull the chain out of the wall I couldn't it was bolted tightly and alexander walked in.

"well well what to do I think I will make your soul burn in anger" he said.

He walked over to tehmota and pulled her head back and kissed her.

I was so angry at him when he pulled away from her the chain holding me back snapped.

I walked up to him and backed him in a wall and put one hand on his head and used the other to punch him repeatedly.

When alexander's nose was bleeding I back up and kicked him in the ribcage and unlocked tehmota from her chains.

She was out of it from being beaten by alexander and I heard fighting outside our cell and chris smashed through the door with tigress and rose.

"we thought something was wrong what happened to him" chris said pointing at the Siberian tiger who was scared out of his mind.

"he kissed tehmota and I beat the crud out of him now can we leave before nazo's finds out you came hear" I said.

They looked at me like I was joking around but after twenty seconds they nodded and we all ran out of the base just in time.

I carried tehmota through the forest but half way through it she started to purr softly then she woke up.

"mm what happened" she asked.

"nothing that I won't tell you when we get to the palace but for right now I want you to get some more rest" I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes and started to purr again _heh you are a funny girl tehmota _I thought.

When we reached the palace I woke tehmota up and she yawned in my arms and I laughed my head off.

"stop that joe its not that funny" she said.

"oh lighten up a little tehmota you are like tigress in some ways but that was funny" I said.

"I guess so and I don't act my mother all the time" she said.

"yeah anyway what happened is I went to get you back and I was knocked out and when I woke you were chained and I was to but alexander walked in and kissed you and I gave him a beating that he will never forget" I said.

"that creep kissed me are you serious" she screamed.

"yeah but don't worry he will think twice next time" I said.

"that makes me feel better" she said.

Then she went to her room to fix it and I helped her but she didn't even clean she just tackled me and kissed me for most of the day, which I was fine with.

After she let me up it was already night time "time flew by like that" I said.

"later tehmota" I said walking to my room and going to sleep.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok here is a chapter that I hope everyone likes so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 30: nazo's final assault**

_My pov._

When I woke up I heard tehmota scream I ran to her room and kicked the door.

I saw what looked like one of nazo's ninjas holding her in a headlock.

I charged the ninja not knowing who it was out the side of tehmota's room and outside on the ground.

When they got up six others jumped out of the shadows and attacked me.

I grabbed one and I slapped him in the back of the head with the back of my hand, then what looked like twin female black cheetahs kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall on my back.

When I looked up I saw what looked like a male black jaguar smashed his foot on my arm and when he got off it I felt horrible pain that I felt when I got here.

I got myself and saw a female black panther with I couldn't tell a white tear drop on her forehead try to charge me but I moved out of her way and froze her foot.

I was charged by the rest but I froze all of their feet in place and I heard the leader say "who are you."

"my name is joe but why are you here and grabbing my girlfriend" I said.

"we need her to save my cousin and everyone else" she said.

I snapped my fingers and the ice melted and they walked over to me and the leader said "my name is tanani and I am trying to save chris and everyone that was taken by nazo do you know where they might have gone."

"yeah I do Tibet where his base is" I said.

She nodded and walked on to Tibet but I am not walking I grabbed tehmota and we raced to Tibet.

When we got there I could see tanani not far behind so I did the smart thing go in first.

I kicked two guards that were in front of the gate and tehmota jumped the wooden fence and punched the guard on the other side who would have sounded the alarm but never had the chance.

I kicked the gate down when tanani in was outside of the base and I said "ladies first."

They actually did walk n girls in front guys in back I laughed with tehmota.

We made our way to the dungeon with out to much trouble when we got there I saw everyone except for chris so I had tanani and her shadow ninja's with tehmota help everyone else while I looked for chris.

I looked around and heard chris groaning in pain I opened a door and he was being beaten by nazo.

I walked in and made my way over to nazo just for him to grab my throat and I heard him say "I will show the both of you pain."

He shocked the both of us and my vision started to blur but before I could pass out I kicked nazo in the stomach causing him to drop me.

I got up and kicked nazo in the skull a little too hard and he started to act nice instead of evil.

He got up and help chris up without punching him and helped him walk to the others where they didn't hurt him either.

So we wall walked out of his base without any guards trying to kill us and we walked back to the palace and put chris with isha and she had to do a lot to fix chris.

I walked out to see if shadow and leon practiced for once they were.

So I walked back to my room and I sat down until I heard a knock.

When I opened it tehmota walked in and said "are you leaving to go back to your old life."

"now why would I leave you" I said.

She hugged me and started to cry but happily and said "I thought you were going to leave for good."

I kissed her and said "I meant what I said when I said I love you and I am not going to leave you."

She let go and we walked out to meet with everyone to see if chris was ok but I had tehmota close to me.

He walked out with nazo but chris was limping and isha said "he is fine he just has a broken leg but he should be fine in about a month."

We all nodded and we went on with our lives and Jason and joel stayed with me this time.

**Ok that's the chapter and that is the end of the story and I hoped you all liked it and please review.**


End file.
